villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boggis, Bunce and Bean
Walter "Walt" Boggis, Nathan "Nate" Bunce, and Franklin "Frank" Bean (also known as Boggis, Bunce, and Bean) are the three main antagonists of Roald Dahl's book and Wes Anderson's film Fantastic Mr. Fox, and the 2009 stop-motion animated adaptation of the same name. After Mr. Fox steals from their farms, Bean calls a meeting between the three and plans to obliterate Mr. Fox and his family. Boggis was voiced by Robin Hurlstone, Bunce was voiced by Hugo Guinness, and Bean was voiced by Michael Gambon. Information Boggis Walt Boggis tends to extremely hate Mr. Fox due to his constant theft of his chickens, which the foxes seem to like. His farm is the first in a three-stage plan by Mr. Fox to steal food for his family. The farm plan inititually consists of a few aged beagles, whom Mr. Fox tranquilizes with blueberries laced with sleeping powder. He and his accomplice Kylie are then confronted by an electric fence, a security measure missed in the heist plan. Fortunately for them, an opening to a closer chicken farm is available, allowing the two thieves to succeed in their plan, despite triggering an alarm. No sooner do they leave (via climbing up the still-active electric fence) does Boggis arrive, armed with a shotgun and two employees. He only finds his unconscious beagles and a single blueberry, which knocks him unconscious after eating it. He was voiced by Robin Hurlstone. Bunce Nate Bunce has food, possibly because of the goose livers, which gives him a horrible temper, meaning he is constantly angry. After stealing chicken livestock from Boggis' farm, Mr. Fox and Kylie journey to Bunce's farm, where despite a series of security cameras tracks their every movement, they easily evade capture. This is due to Bunce completely ignoring the camera monitors, his back turned to them, and reading a magazine on the Alpine mountains. A considerable supply of frozen ducks and geese are stolen as a result. He was voiced by Hugo Guinness. Bean Frank Bean never bathes or washes at all; with the result that he smells and his ears are all clogged up with wax and dirt and such things. Bean is the smartest of the three farmers, very cold and calculating. He always remains flat in his tone, but can lose his temper, when in such he would rage out of control and proceed to wreck anything within reach. He also possesses a certain degree of condescension for Boggis and Bunce upon meeting them, where he inquires as to their well-being, then continues without giving them a chance to reply. Bean is shown to be leader of the group as well as the most intimidating and the overall main antagonist. He was voiced by Michael Gambon, who also portrays Leland Zevo in Toys. Biography Book Boggis, Bunce and Bean are incredibly wealthy and Mr. Fox has been stealing their livestock to provide food for his family. However, the farmers are tired of being outsmarted by Mr. Fox and attempt to ambush him, only to shoot off his tail. The farmers try to dig them out, but Mr. Fox and his family dig further underground to escape them. The farmers decide to assemble their workers at their farm and they plan to starve Mr. Fox out, so they can capture and kill him. Three days later, the fox family and the local animals are doomed to starve. However, Mr. Fox comes up with a plan to raid the farms with the help of the other animals, while the three farmers are still waiting at the hole. It's unknown if Boggis, Bunce and Bean eventually gave up and returned to their homes or if they remained there until they starved to death. Film When Mr. Fox moves into his tree home, he notices the farms owned by Boggis, Bunce and Bean and hatches a plan to raid their farms with the help of his opossum assistant, Kylie. Badger warns him about the farmers, but Mr. Fox ignores him. Mr. Fox and Kylie head over to Boggis' farm and raid his chicken house, while drugging the guard dogs with blueberries. Boggis heads over to kill Mr. Fox, but gets drugged out when he finds a blueberry. The following night, Mr. Fox and Kylie head over to Bunce's refrigerated smokehouse and raid the frozen ducks and geese as they manage to get past Bunce's security cameras. Mr. Fox and Kylie then head off to Bean's cider cellar and invite Kristofferson. Upon entering, they are confronted by Bean's enforcer Rat and are almost caught by Bean's wife. However, they manage to steal the bottles of cider and escape. Meanwhile, Bean calls in a meeting between Boggis and Bunce and they plan to ambush Mr. Fox at his home. Mr. Fox and Kylie exit the tree and the farmers fire at them, but they only succeed in shooting off Foxy's tail. The three farmers then use shovels to dig out Mr. Fox and his family, but they manage to escape them by digging underground. The next morning, the three farmers use backhoes and the fox family dig further into the earth as the farmers destroy their tree. Bean then starts to wear Foxy's tail as a necktie and they explode the fox residence. Bean assembles an army of farm hands and plans to starve the fox family out as they level an entire forest, forcing the local animals to hide. 3 days later, however, Foxy comes up with a plan to raid the farms with the help of the other animals and they rob them clean. An enraged Bean is informed by Petey about the incident and wrecks the trailer until he comes up with a plan to flood the animals with cider, while blocking the manhole with his station wagon. Meanwhile, Ash and Kristofferson decide to steal Foxy's tail back, but they are caught by Mrs. Bean. Ash escapes, but Kristofferson is captured and put in an apple crate. Mr. Fox decides to surrender himself to the farmers, while Badger and the other animals search for Kristofferson, where they are confronted by Rat. Rat throws Bean's ransom note to Badger, but Ash reveals himself to be Mr. Fox's son and Rat attempts to kidnap him. Mrs. Fox tries to fight him, but is no match for him and Rat kidnaps Ash. However, Mr. Fox comes and fights him before electrocuting him. Rat informs the animals about the farmers' hideout before dying. Mr. Fox comes up with a plan to rescue Kristofferson and sends a letter of surrender to the farmers. Bean assembles an ambush and the animals launch an attack on the snipers. Foxy, Kylie and Ash steal a motorbike and head off to Bean Annex, where Kristofferson is held captive. They manage to get past the rabid guard dog, Spitz and Ash manages to break Kristofferson free. Foxy and his friends try to escape the farm, but are confronted by the farmers and their employees. Foxy tries to get his tail back, but the farmers shoot at them. Ash courageously dodges the farmers' gunfire and unleashes Spitz. The rabid beagle rips Foxy's tail off Bean and viciously tears it, forcing the three farmers to go above ground, while Foxy and his friends escape with his tail. While Spitz is jumping at the farmers, Bean contacts Petey and orders him to bring them a ladder. 3 days later, the trio decide to wait at the manhole for Mr. Fox to come out, as they are convinced that he could not survive in the sewers, while Foxy and his family head over to their international supermarket and feast on their products. Gallery Images Boggis, Bunce and Bean.png|Models of the three farmers. Bbb.jpg|The trio furious after the failure of Mr. Fox's demise. Fmf14.png|The trio's evil laugh. 4432426895 d4078c47ca.jpg|The trio as seen in the movie. 000048.jpg|The trio in the original book. Videos File:Fantastic Mr. Fox (1 5) Movie CLIP - Boggis, Bunce and Bean (2009) HD-0 My reaction to Netflix taking my shows off streaming File:Fantastic Mr. Fox (4 5) Movie CLIP - Pure Animal Craziness (2009) HD Trivia *In the book, Bean's servant was named Mabel. However, he was renamed as Petey in the film. *In the film, Bean actually had Rat as his enforcer. However, Rat was simply a scavenger living in his cellar in the book. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Poachers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Incompetent Category:Game Changer Category:Symbolic Category:Faux Affably Evil